The Last: Naruto the Movie
is the tenth ''Naruto film. The film was released on December 6, 2014 in Japan, two years after the previous film. It was announced at Jump Festa in December 2012. The film was adapted into a novel written by Maruo Kyōzuka and released on December 8, 2014. It premiered outside of Japan on January 17th, 2015 with English subtitles. Plot Two yearsThe Last: Naruto the Movie Story after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the moon begins to descend towards the Earth. With the moon now a meteor that would destroy everything on impact, Naruto must deal with this new threat. Meanwhile, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki was determined to carry on his ancestor's legacy, appears and kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga after failing to seize Hinata, who attempts and fails to give Naruto a personal gift of love — a red scarf she knitted herself in remembrance of one Naruto used to wear back in the Academy — at the Konohagakure Winter Festival. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are deployed to go and rescue Hanabi. Shikamaru is also given a special clock held only by the five Kage, which apparently is counting down to doomsday. Toneri returns and Hinata joins him, much to Naruto's shock and confusion. Thus, Naruto has to save both of them, unaware he is going to finally return Hinata's feelings. Hinata is knocked unconscious and the scarf she made is damaged. At some point, Toneri steals Hanabi's Byakugan and implants them in his own empty eye sockets, awakening the Tenseigan sealed by Hamura's descendants over the last millennium. He also succeeds in capturing Hinata, proposing her to marry him; she "accepts" his offer, which causes Naruto to fall into a deep depression after being thoroughly beaten by Toneri. After a three day recovery process, Naruto wakes up and sees Sakura severely weakened due to saving his life. Sakura talks with Naruto and helps him realise that Hinata truly loves him. With new-found strength, Naruto leads the charge into Toneri's moon base. Meanwhile, in Toneri's palace, Toneri asks that Hinata craft a red scarf for him, similar to the one she made for Naruto. Hinata, however, uses this as a chance to attempt to destroy the Tenseigan. Toneri catches her, encasing her in a huge bird cage, and destroying the scarf she knitted for him. Naruto's team finally catches up and a massive attack on Toneri's palace begins. The team splits and Sai and Shikamaru rescue Hanabi, whose eyes are bandaged. Toneri, however, has managed to unlock the Tenseigan sealed by his clan over the last thousand years, unlocking the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which gives him enough power to slice the moon in half. Naruto similarly enters Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and a huge duel ensues. Near the end, Naruto grasps the last remaining shred of the scarf Hinata had originally made for him and seemingly redirects and channels his chakra shroud into the fist holding the scrap and delivers a devastating punch, which is enough to depower Toneri and pin him against a wall. Hinata uses this chance to retrieve Hanabi's Byakugan. Eventually, Naruto manages to defeat Toneri, stop the moon from falling, and save Hinata. Naruto then confesses his love for Hinata and the two kiss. The movie ends with a series of flash-forwards of Naruto and Hinata's wedding and their children, Boruto and Himawari. Appearing Characters * A * Asura Ōtsutsuki * Boruto Uzumaki * Chōji Akimichi * Chōjūrō * Gaara * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki * Hamura Ōtsutsuki * Hanabi Hyūga * Hashirama Senju * Hiashi Hyūga * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Indra Ōtsutsuki * Ino Yamanaka * Iruka Umino * Izumo Kamizuki * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Kakashi Hatake * Kankurō * Katsuyu * Kiba Inuzuka * Killer B * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kotetsu Hagane * Kurama * Kurenai Yūhi * Mirai Sarutobi * Madara Uchiha * Mei Terumī * Might Guy * Naruto Uzumaki * Nagato (Deva Path) * Ōnoki * Rock Lee * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Shizune * Temari * Ten-Tails * Tenten * Teuchi * Tobirama Senju * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Tsunade * Yamato Trivia * The movie is the first film to be an official part of the canon Naruto storyline, set during the timeskip that occurs between chapters 699 and 700. In an advertisement published along with the final two chapters, the film was officially dubbed chapter "699.5." * This film is said to be a love story by Masashi Kishimoto, given how he always wanted to write one. As such, its tagline is . * A guidebook for the movie was released with limited number to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres containing a one-shot manga about its story. * The theme song for the film is Star Vessel, performed by Sukima Switch. * At the end of the film screening in Japan, it was announced that a new movie featuring Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, would premiere in August 2015. See Also * Naruto Project External Links * Official Website References Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::7 id:Naruto 7: The Last